The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘TNECHCMY’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a landscape series with compact habits and profuse, double inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids bred from Echinacea paradoxa, Echinacea purpurea, and Echinacea tennesseensis. 
Compared to Echinacea ‘Meteor Yellow’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,149, the new cultivar is shorter.
This new Echinacea cultivar is uniquely distinguished by:                1. enlarged disc florets forming an anemone-type inflorescence,        2. yellow ray florets and yellow-orange disc florets,        3. ray florets which are held mostly horizontally to drooping,        4. a short, upright habit with excellent stem count, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced by asexual propagation in Canby, Oreg., and has shown the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form, and are transmitted through succeeding propagations. Propagation was conducted in tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques by dividing terminal and lateral shoots. Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.